1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for imparting continuous motion to a mattress for supporting a bed-ridden patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mattresses have been produced to prevent decubitus ulcers (bed sores) from forming on bed-ridden patents due to the lack of movement and circulation of the patient, however, the known mattresses do not operate effectively to perform their intended function and/or they are difficult to operate.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and useful mattress and system for effectively preventing bed-sores from forming on patients.
The mattress comprises an elastic layer with a system for imparting continuous motion to the support layer.
The system comprises a plurality of rows of spaced apart expandable and retractable tubes embedded in the elastic layer with means for expanding and retracting sequentially a first set of alternate rows of tubes and then a second set of alternate rows of tubes to impart motion to the elastic layer.
In a further aspect, a source of gas under pressure and an exhaust means is provided. A control means sequentially connects a first set of alternate rows of tubes to the source of gas and then to the exhaust means and a second set of alternate rows of tubes to the source of gas and then to the exhaust system for exhausting and retracting the first set of tubes and then the second set of tubes. This sequence will be controlled by zones or as a complete mattress.